


Warm Unease In Chilly Streets

by Ricawcaw



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Romance, cute messy gay girls, dolce has no idea what she's doing, neither does xiao pai, pico has the only braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricawcaw/pseuds/Ricawcaw
Summary: Dolce gave Xiao Pai a gift and she hasn't seen her since! Pico and Dolce go to find out what happened to their friend.
Relationships: Dolce & Pico, Dolce/Xiao Pai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Warm Unease In Chilly Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a secret santa for a friend in a Rune Factory discord server
> 
> idk have it it's gay

Snow sprinkled down on the cobbled streets of Selphia, people going this way and that. Running around to do their daily tasks, even the chill not preventing life from moving onward. And just as many others were hiding away indoors, the walls surrounding them keeping them warm.

Except for one person in particular. Or two, as it were. Since the two of them are never seen far apart. Dolce and Pico, one marching with purpose the other floating along almost aimlessly with her. Like she hadn’t a care in the world.

Or rather, she cared too much. The smile on her face too mirthful to be without care.

Dolly was riled up.

A certain someone had all but disappeared after Dolly had given her a gift. That certain someone was someone very special to her as well. _Very_ special. Whether she’d openly admit it or not. Pico could see. Pico understood Dolly better than anyone. 

Xiao Pai was very special indeed.

And now she seemed to have disappeared into thin air! It’s not like she went anywhere. Everyone else had seen her about, here and there. So it was just Dolce (and by proxy Pico) who hadn’t seen the clumsy girl.

It was hard to say if Dolce was mad. She wasn’t usually the type to get all worked up. But this was a special occasion for a special person.

Pico was enjoying herself too much. She didn’t normally get to see Dolly like this! She’s usually so embarrassed and withdrawn…..she wanted to help Dolly and Xiao Pai make up! She had to! For Dolly!

It took them a while but eventually they found Xiao Pai, managing to corner her while she was leaving the baths before she disappeared.

Pico could see fear and guilt dancing across Xiao Pai’s face while Dolce...well…

Dolly wasn’t always the best at communicating her feelings. And right now, steamed or not, she was doing everything to pretend nothing was wrong. As if it was just another day and they were talking like friends. And only friends.

Oh Dolly.

Pico had to speak up eventually, “Dolly’s just wondering where you’ve been! You’ve been gone ever since she gave you the scarf!”

Oh the brilliant red that crossed both their faces. She couldn’t help a little delighted laugh to herself.

Still the guilt seemed to only get worse. Xiao Pai couldn’t avoid the subject any longer as the admission of her ‘wrong-doing’ was spoken.

Soon after Dolce had passed over the gift that Xiao Pai adored so much, it had gotten snagged by her clumsy behavior and most of it had unraveled.

There was a brief silence. Tense even. Dolly wasn’t even sure what to say to that, even Pico could tell.

It seems she’ll have to speak up for her again. Her mouth opening, “I’m su-”   
  
“You dummy.”   
  
Pico stopped, looking at Dolce in minor surprise.

“I gave that to _you_ because I care about _you._ Not the scarf.”

Pico looked between them before beaming. She wanted to tease Dolly a bit but…

She drifted away a little, just as something else was murmured anxiously by Xiao Pai. But she wasn’t listening anymore. 

Just this once she’ll let it go.

She allowed herself one peek, just one. And managed to catch Dolly’s flustered face as Xiao Pai’s lips pressed against her cheek.

Pico silenced her chipper giggles before turning away. Good. It took them long enough.

  
  



End file.
